


Sweet Tooth

by chratt (orphan_account)



Category: oneyplays, supermega
Genre: M/M, Matt is a pro baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chratt
Summary: Chris has art blockMatt has a shortbread recipe from google + a knack for inspiring Chrisfrom a request on my blog (chratt.tumblr.com) - chratt + cookies





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> short(bread) and sweet  
> (get it? because matt makes shortbread?? hahahahahah)

Matt hears it from Ryan, who hears it from Ding Dong, who hears it from Julian.  
“Really?” Matt frowns.  
Ryan nods. “Yeah, he’s had a really bad art block for a while. It's really bumming him out,” He sighs, scratching behind Lego’s ear. Lego leans into his touch, mouth pulling wide and eyes shutting.  
“Oh,” Matt hums. “I’ll see what I can do to make him feel better.”  
“No more sex in the office, though. Everyone knows what happens when you both go to the bathroom and come back forty minutes later with hickeys all over your neck.” He whines, but his frown breaks into a grin as he sees Matt’s face goes red.  
“Fine.”

Matt gets the spare key to Chris’s apartment from Ryan, who gets it from Ding Dong, who gets it from Julian. As Matt walks down the hallway to his apartment, he makes a plan to just start talking to Julian more directly. He almost drops the bag of groceries that he bought, but he manages to slide them onto the counter, and he the apartment to pet Django, who mews and bats at his hand. 

Then, he gets to work.  
He's made cobbler, and pies and cookies, but never for a boyfriend before, and something about that makes him more nervous than usual. He even uses the cutesy apron and headband that Ryan bought him, to make sure nothing could possibly go wrong with the cookies.  
He doesn't even know if he has the right recipe. He just remembers hearing Chris mention offhandedly once, during their trip to the farmers market. Irish Shortbread. And he could have just asked Chris’s mother for the recipe, he still has her phone number written on a post it note from when Chris gave it to him, and according to Chris, his mother loves him. But he's only thinking about that now, and Chris is going to be home in forty minutes so he hardly has enough time to get these cookies done, let alone go get ingredients for a new cookie.  
He adds the ingredients as the recipe says, but has to restart several times because he keeps worrying that some eggshell has gotten into the mix. Then he pours the batter into the pan and begins washing the utensils and bowls. But then Django starts freaking out and Matt has to go and see what the fuss is about- it's a spider on the wall, which makes Matt shiver as he cups it and frees it.

The cookies have twenty minutes left in the oven, but Matt hears the doorknob rattle and he holds his breath.  
“Hey,” Matt says.  
“Hey?” Chris asks, eyes locked on the apron and headband on Matt’s form.  
“You weren't supposed to see this,” he says quickly beginning to untie the apron. “I heard your art block was stressing you out, and I figured that when I'm having a bad day, I like desserts, and so I-” he coughs, awkwardly. “Yeah.”  
“I like your apron,” Chris offers, finally closing the apartment door and setting down his stuff. Matt smiles, and swirls for him, earning a chuckle from the other man.  
“Ryan got it for me,”  
Arms wrap around Matt’s frame, and Chris peppers Matt’s neck with light kisses, before nestling his face into the crook of his shoulder tiredly, “It’s a good look for you.”  
Matt grins, but manages to pull Chris’s arms off of him so that he can turn and face his boyfriend properly. He presses a kiss to Chris’s forehead, humming and resting his chin on his hair as they hold each other.

They stay there, holding each other without words in the middle of the kitchen, until the timer dings. Even then, it takes a lot of energy from Matt to pry himself away from Chris’s warmth and check on the cookies. He grabs his oven mitts and goes to set the tray on the stove; as he does this, Chris reaches into his bag and pulls out his tablet.  
“Don’t move.” He tells Matt.  
“But I-”  
“Don’t move.” He repeats, but Matt can hear the smile from his voice.

Matt’s arms are getting sore, as embarrassing as that is. It’s only been ten minutes, but the shortbread has begun to feel like bricks in the metal pan, and although Chris told him he could set them down five minutes ago, Matt is determined to see this through. The recipe called for the shortbread to rest atop the stove for fifteen minutes, but Matt supposes this works too.

“Okay,” Chris says.  
“Okay?” Matt turns his head and looks at him, instantly feeling the stiff feeling in his neck. When he sets the tray of cookies on the stove his arms feel like feathers. Chris gets up from the floor and shows him the tablet drawing. It’s him, but they’re not at the apartment. They’re in a house- plants line the windows, and friendly neighbors can be seen outside. Matt is the center focus of the drawing, and he stands in the kitchen with a pan of Irish Shortbread and a loving grin on his face. The apron is more frilly and girly, and because of his angle, Matt notices quickly that he has nothing on underneath the apron. Still, there’s something about his figure that makes Matt know that Chris spent the majority of his time trying to get Matt’s hair right (it always gives him trouble).  
Smiling, Matt asks, “Why am I naked?”  
Chris presses his lips to Matt’s quickly before answering, “It was on a whim of inspiration. Don’t question the art.” He smirks.  
“Well, I like it,” Matt tells him, “But my ass is not that nice,”  
“Shut up,” Chris scoffs, “your ass is the best. I would know, I stare at it more than you do,”  
Matt’s face heats up, and changes the subject by taking Chris’s hand and leading him to the stove, “Cookies are ready,”  
Chris hums excitedly, grabbing a plate and taking two pieces of shortbread, “For us to share,” He tells Matt, before they go to the couch to enjoy Matt’s creation.

The idea was that Chris would have one piece and Matt would have the other, but Chris has already finished his and taken a bite out of Matt’s by the time they settle on the couch, “It’s really good,” he tells Matt.  
Matt doesn’t even mind, and he takes the shortbread and tries a bite. As he does, Chris puts his arm around Matt and sighs contently.  
“I could get used to this, you know,”  
“What, me baking for you?” Matt laughs  
“Yeah.” Chris nods, smiling lovingly, “and us. Together like this.”  
It’s nothing special- they’ve said their I love yous and they’ve talked about moving into one apartment, together. But still, it’s enough to make Matt’s heart soar. “I could get used to this too.”  
Matt puts his head on Chris’s shoulder and closes his eyes, feeling their hearts synced with one another. Django’s collar jingles as he pads across the floor of the apartment, and there’s an excited buzz in the air- a combination of love and familiarity, new and old, and Matt feels content.

Despite the recipe yielding five servings of cookies, Matt and Chris have eaten two servings each and shared the fifth by the time they go to bed.


End file.
